Sullustans and Stardust
Beggar's Cove Cantina - Refugee Sector: Nar Shaddaa This is the Beggar's Cove Cantina, one of Nar Shaddaa's most unique and rowdy alehouses. In here the menu is slim, Ale and Lum and plenty of it. The prices are so cheap one might suspect the liquor would be watered down and swillish. This is far from the truth however. The Beggar's Cove trades in particularly potent spirits. Most of the patrons here appear to be the worst of sorts. Pirates and their crew are known to frequent the establishment and on any given night the bawdy songs and scantily clad dancers of the cantina entertain the cutt-throats of Nar Shaddaa. Quite often drunk patrons get a bit too intoxicated and find it entertaining to fire their blasters at the ceiling and pillars. It is also common place to find shipless crewmen and drunken captains sleeping at the cantina's tables. Barrels and wooden chairs when not in use by imbibers serve as targets for swaggering buccaneers to test their aim while inebriated. A sign reads Pirates Only! (Type: inspect pirates only) -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => R2 Astromech Droid -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Jae Obvious exits: ut leads to Cantina Quarter - Refugee Sector: Nar Shaddaa. The Beggar's Cove is bustling with activity this evening. Drunken pirates shout loudly to one another as they swish ale about in their hands, pausing only momentarily to drain their glasses. Joyful music resonates through the cantina, a tune that the dancers seem to know all too well as they sway their hips and entice the patrons. A rather large human stands up from his table along with his two companions and gives a loud yawn. "Well boys," the man growls, "Back to the ship. Let's see if them repairs been done yet." The three begin stumbling their way toward the exit. Coming the opposite direction is a much smaller Sullustan holding a datapad in his hand. He weaves through the crowd, peering up at faces as he passes as though he's looking for somebody. His eyes fall upon the large man heading for the door. "Oh, there you are captain! I've just come to inform you I've completed the repairs on your ship." The Sullustan fumbles a bit with the datapad as the man stops and gives a loud grunt. "Now, that will just be 500 credits in payment..." The captain just gives a loud laugh before shoving Jae aside. Not one to brawl with those three times his size, the Sullustan just looks in amazement as the three men exit the cantina. Jae gives a small sigh, "Well... stiffed again it would appear." And in comes the proverbial white knight known as Jaspar. He settles into a seat at a table, and calls for a drink, grumbling something about a "high turnover." Once his drink arrives, he casts his gaze about the room, sizing up the folks gathered. He initially passes right over the Sullustan, dismissing him almost instinctively, before his gaze swings back around, catching the last few bits of conversation, and frowning at the rather unprofessional conduct of the humans. One might think they were trying to give all Humans a bad name. "Oy, you!" Jaspar calls out. Once he has the younger Sullustan's attention, he makes an inviting motion, and indicates a seat at his table. Jae Ten begins to turn his attention back to his datapad. As he taps the delete button for the currently pulled up entry, he hears a loud call in his direction that gives him a startle. Looking around, frightened at who might be trying to grab his attention in this place, Jae catches the invitational motion from the human. Pausing first to look over each shoulder and ensure it was intended for him, the Sullustan begins moving cautiously toward the man's table. He stops at the edge of the table and says, rather shakily, "N-now, I ain't got no credits to my name. No sense in trying to shake me for what's all I ain't got, okay mister?" "I'm not in the shakedown business," Jaspar says, chuckling. "Even if I was, I have no reason to shake you down. You look like a hard-working individual... Did I hear you say something about ship repair-work? I could sure use a good mechanic. My ship's been through quite a bit, and due to my line of work I've not had much of a chance.. well, any, really.. to have her looked over properly." He nods. "Can I offer you a drink?" The Sullustan eyes Jaspar suspiciously at first. He takes another two glances over his shoulders as if to not believe he was the one this conversation was intended for. At the mention of a drink though, Jae's eyes light up and he eagerly takes a seat at the table. While a much more jubilant tone to his voice, he says, "Forgive! Forgive! Been having rather lousy luck with pirates lately. Not that I'd seek to burden your company with such boring tales. Ale please! Been since two nights ago since I last had me a good drink, even longer since I've seen a good meal, but oh my, I'm rambling again.. Such boring stories..." Whereas first he seemed hesitant to speak, the mention of a drink seems to have brought the words flowing out of his mouth. Jaspar nods. "I've had my fair share of dealings with pirates. Just depends on who you know... I happen to know some rather cordial pirates. I give them what they want, I keep breathing, and sometimes they clue me in on a possible job. It's all quite nice." He smiles. "Ale, yeah? Alright." He motions for two ales, and waits for their arrival, before passing one off and setting to work on the other. He notices the 'usual' crowd eyeballing the young Sullustan, and makes a quick 'bugger off' motion, bringing a quick end to the leering. A loud, squeaky laughter emanates from Jae as he quickly grabs the ale served to him and promptly gulps down half the cup in a single swig. He drops the cup back to the table and rubs his hands together, "Ah! Nothing like a good ale after a hard days grind." He lets out a small belch. "Now then. Work ya say you got, work I say I need. I can check out your ship, not too shabby with a hydro-spanner, I'm not, so they say. Better at flying 'em, but fate's got me down on my luck. Have to work where ya can get it, you know what I mean?" Jaspar nods. "Yeah, definitely. ... I'm a pretty good pilot, myself." He grins as he observes the drink's consumption. "My ship and I haven't been apart for more than a day or so, in all the years I've had her. We've.. bonded, I guess you could say. She's my baby." The Sullustan nods along as he takes another healthy swig of ale. As he swallows his head gives a quick shudder causing his jowls to make a slapping sound, "Whew, ain't being served no water here, that's for sure." Jae's attention shifts back to his datapad which he had lazily flopped in his lap when he sat down. After a few taps, he looks back up, "Well, I was a hoping that I'd catch a lift off this rock with my... eh... former employer... but it appears he no longer needs my... eh... services. Hows you says about I give your ol' baby a glance-over, make her all nice up and such, and in exchange you take me with you on your next journey. You got food on that baby?" "Plenty. I've also rigged part of the cargobay so it sleeps extra crew." Jaspar nods, beaming. "Over the years I've had to modify her for one reason or another. She still flies as well as any bird, in spite of her age." He pauses. "Just don't give her *too* much of a polish, otherwise the Imperials might think I'm doing something illegal, and have lots of money, or something.." He rolls his shoulders, and grins. "I'd sleep myself in the airlock if it means a meal," the Sullustan says half-jokingly. He finishes the remaining ale in another large swig. "And I ain't even gonna mention what I'd do for drink." He lets out another squeaky laugh. "If we're gonna find us traveling together, only right to know each other's name. Jae Ten, at your service." A short, stubby hand reaches across the table for a shake. Jaspar clasps the offered hand in a firm, but not crushingly-strong, shake. "Jaspar Andromidas... Free-trader, transporter, whatever you want to call it. You have the cash, I have the dash." He grins more. "Pleasure! Pleasure," the Sullustan squeals grasping the hand of his new acquaintance. As the two exchange introductions, one of the pirates from before makes his way back into the Cantina. He cautiously eyes Jaspar as he approaches the Sullustan. He drops a small sack of credits in front of Jae and grunts, "From the Captain, just to ensure there's no..." he gives a strong look toward Jaspar, "...trouble." The man then quickly disappears back into the crowd. The Sullustan looks delighted, "Well! It appears it is payday after all!" A chuckle rolls forth from the smuggler. "Indeed. If only it was always that easy to earn a keep.." He ponders the egressing pirate for a brief moment. "I swear I know that individual." "A rotten bunch, that bunch, sure is. Recently got themselves yanked by Imperials on their last job. Had to replace their whole cargo space, you know what I mean, re-fix'er up with some nice new compartments. New compartments what which those bastard Imperials ain't ever gonna find." After quickly opening the pouch and giving the credits a count, the Jae unzips a large pocket in his flight suit and deposits the credits. "200 short, but better than gettin' completely stiffed, that's what I say. How's about next round on me?" He glaces to his empty Ale cup. "I'd love to see your work. If you're as good as you say you are, maybe we can work something out." Jaspar says, with a grin. No malice, more like "you talk the talk, can you walk the walk?" He stretches luxuriously. "And that's fine with me. If you don't feel up to chipping in for drinks some nights, I can pay. Not a problem. I do appreciate folks who spread the proverbial wealth." He responds. Almost immediately the Sullustan waves his hand toward a server, "Two more ales this way, if'n you don't mind!" Jae again looks to his datapad and taps at it a few times before returning his attention back to Jaspar. "Not my first choice of work, as I already been said, but I can handle me a hydro-spanner good 'nuff to get the job done. What with being so small compared to you folks, easier to find the hiding spots, I s'pose, least that's what I say." He gives another squeaky giggle before admitting, almost proudly, "Left those pirate boys a good surprise, I did. Found some cheap fish at docks, left it third panel from the left, small crevice, they ain't got the smarts to find. Few days in their next journey they gonna find themselves running from a stench worse than Imperial breath!" As the tale unfolds, Jaspar's expression morphs from rapt attentiveness, to shock, to mirth. "Good grief, man.. Remind me never to get on your bad side." He slaps his knee, and grins. "Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine, you and I." He waits for the drinks to arrive before taking his up, and holding it aloft for a toast. "To a mutually beneficial working relationship." He utters, with a smile. Jae raises his glass in turn and exclaims, "To that!" He takes a large gulp and rest his cup back on the table. "But you don't gotta go worrying bout that now. Theys was a rotten bunch so theys get the rotten bunch, least that's what I say. You ain't rotten, least not so far as I can tell, what with the offerin' me a drink and your hosti... hostib... hostipality and what not while I'm down on my luck." "I'm of the mind that weapons are only useful as a last resort, with all options exhausted. Unless the circumstances prove otherwise before said options are exhausted, of course." Jaspar nods. "Besides, I know what it's like to be where you are.. I was young, once. I had a hand up. I'm just paying it forward." He rolls his shoulders. "Well, I may be finding myself in need of some weapons soon as they get wind of my little... gift. Good thing being small, though, easier to hide, easier... to hide..." It would appear the ale is beginning to affect Jae as his last sentence trails off to quietness. A look of contentedness dwells on his face as he fiddles with his cup. "It ain't easy, as you know. Thought I'd be rolling in credits by now, what with the way the stories always made it sound so easy to make. Stead it's a struggle from one drink to the next, not that I mind. Least the adventure never gets dull, least that's what I say." "I second that.. never gets dull, this life... Surprise and adventure around every corner, often wondering whether your next adventure will be your last. I find it gets easier when you're with folks who have your back. Safety in numbers and all." Jaspar observes, sipping at his drink. "I worked my way to Carida, got myself posted to a decent ship, and quickly found my career hitting the proverbial glass ceiling. I found that there was more adventure, and money to be made, working for other individuals, so after I finished my tour, I filed my papers, and linked up with a few fellow ex-officers. Good times." Jae nods along to the man's story, taking just small sips now from his ale cup and savoring the flavor before swallowing. "Used to be a delivery pilot myself, nothing extravagant, just ran shipments for a small freight company out of Sullust. Before the incident that is," the Sullustan's mood turns somewhat somber. "Had me a one too many drinks before my last delivery, that night, if'n you know what I'm sayin'. Ran myself square into a communications tower, just bumped her really, but boss got awful mad about it. Haven't been able to find me a piloting gig since, just been scraping my way from starport to starport servicing what ships need servicing and what who will pay and all. Not a glamorous life, but better than workin for those tight holes, you know what I mean?" "I do indeed. The life isn't for everyone. It's hit or miss." Jaspar nods. "It is rather fun, though, being free of the proverbial shackles. Compared to working for the Imperials, being your own boss is the difference between collecting fifty creds a week, and fifty thousand..." Fifty thousand is a number that makes Jae's eyes widen. "The things I'd do for fifty thousand credits..." the Sullustan again lets off his high-pitched squeal of a laugh. As he enjoys some more of his ale, he is interrupted by a beeping sound on his datapad. "Oh! It seems I've lost the time, eh? I've still a few things to run, didn't mean to be sittin' round the Cantina all evening. Hows about we meet back tomorrow at the Starport? Yous can show me your baby and I can get to know my new mechanical friend, hows you say about that?" At that, Jaspar realizes how tired he himself is. He stretches, making sure not to thump his new friend upside the head (without just cause, of course). "I say that's perfectly fine. I'm up on level 104, the Ghtroc 750. The Ghtroc model's not called the 'Great Turtle of the Galaxy' for nothing.. Can't miss her." With that Jae gives a nod, promptly gulps down the rest of his ale and stands... or rather stumbles up. "I'm glad I'm have run into you here tonight, Jaspar. We gonna make a good team me and you, just yous wait and see. I can already feel the adventure in my bones." Jae offers a nod and a wave of his hand as he turns to walk out of the cantina. There's almost a skip in his step, though perhaps it's just the ale. Either way, it is starkly contrast to the frightened young Sullustan who first walked into the Beggar's Cove earlier that evening. Category:RP Logs